Pokemon Learning League Critical Thinking Skills
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Brock, Cilan & Clemont visit the Great Marsh in Pastoria City, only to find that there's something going on it. They start to think about what it could, but they get some help from a new friend. Will they get to the bottom of it? Find out for yourself. Note: this story has a few surprises in it. Read and find them out for yourselves.


Pokemon Learning League

Critical Thinking Skills

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with Brock, Cilan and Clemont en route to Pastoria City on a partly cloudy day with a small wind blowing in the area. Some of the clouds move across the sky & some of the sunlight peeks through them. Flocks of Starly & Pidove fly overhead. Brock speaks to Cilan.)_

Brock: So, Cilan, what have you been up to?

Cilan: Well, I caught a new Pokemon not too long ago. Also, I visited Fortree City, where they were holding an annual festival.

Brock: That's great. What did you catch?

Cilan: Oh, you'll just have to see.

Brock: All right, then. _(He turns over to Clemont.)_ How about you, Clemont?

Clemont: I've been helping Bunnelby learn a new move.

Brock: I see, and how's that been going?

Clemont: It's been going pretty well.

Brock: That's good to know.

Cilan: What have you been doing, Brock?

Brock: I've been thinking of new techniques for healing Pokemon.

Cilan: That sounds good.

Brock: Thanks, Cilan.

 _(They continue onward. A few minutes later, they arrive in Pastoria City. There's a nice & calm atmosphere to it, some people are going about & sunlight beats down around the area.)_

Cilan: It certainly feels nice here.

Clemont: Yeah.

 _(They head on down the street. As they go on, they pass by a park and take notice of the Japanese-looking pavilion.)_

Clemont: That looks like a good place to take a break.

Cilan: Yeah, we can do that later.

 _(They resume onwards. Clemont turns over to Brock.)_

Clemont: Hey, Brock. Is there a good place to visit around here?

Brock: We could go over to the Great Marsh.

Clemont: All right, then. Are there any interesting Pokemon there?

Brock: Oh, there are many kinds.

 _(They continue on down. Moments later, they arrive at the tram station to the Great Marsh. After grabbing some drinks and a smoothie, they head out to the platform, where another worker, Dave, awaits them. Dave has black hair, blue eyes, is wearing a worker's uniform, and loafers.)_

Dave: Good afternoon, Gentlemen. How are you doing today?

Cilan: We're doing great, thanks.

Dave: That's good. Now, which area of the marsh would you like to go to?

Brock: We'd like to go to Area Two.

Dave: Very well, then.

 _(They get inside the tram, the door closes behind them, and it leaves the station. A few minutes later, they come to the area. The tram stops at the platform and they dismount from it.)_

Dave: Hope you enjoy your visit. And try to be careful out here.

Cilan: Thanks.

 _(The tram leaves the platform and the guys split up in different sections of the area. Now, a montage begins, and we dissolve to Cilan scanning for any signs. It's unusually quiet all around the area.)_

Cilan: No, nothing over here.

 _(Just then, he hears a rustling nearby.)_

Cilan: Ah-ha.

 _(He goes over to the spot and finds… an Arbok. Cilan notices that it has a tired look on its face.)_

Cilan _(concerned)_ : Oh, boy. _(He pulls out a bag of Pokemon food.)_ Have some of this.

 _(He gives it some of the food and it eats it. Then, it slowly slithers away as if low on energy. Now, we cut over to Brock carefully listening for any rustling.)_

Brock: I know you're here somewhere.

 _(Suddenly, he spots the sillouette of a blob-shape figure rising up from the grass.)_

Brock: Ahh. So there you are.

 _(He slowly sneaks up behind it. He picks it up and it's… a Goomy. He sees that its eyes are drooping shut.)_

Brock _(gently)_ : You don't look too good. _(He takes out a special chewable medicine.)_ Here.

 _(He gives it the medicine. The Goomy chews & swallows.)_

Brock: There you go. Now, try to get some rest.

 _(He places it back on the ground. Now, we fade in on Clemont scanning around the area using special binoculars. He finds nothing at the moment.)_

Clemont: This is really weird.

 _(He resumes searching. Just then, he spots a Palpitoad emerging from the deep part of the marsh.)_

Clemont: What the?

 _(He sees the Palpitoad stumbles about as if it has a cold and it collapses to the ground.)_

Clemont _(worried)_ : My goodness.

 _(He quickly rushes over to it. He feels its forehead.)_

Clemont: You're burning up. Here you go.

 _(He lays it on its back and sprays a Potion on it._ _Montage ends with the three regrouping at the platform.)_

Clemont: Hey, guys. Did you have a hard time finding any Pokemon?

Cilan: Yeah. It's a bit strange that there aren't too many here.

Clemont: Okay, and did you notice anything wrong?

Brock: Yeah. The Goomy I found wasn't feeling very well.

Cilan: I noticed the same thing with the Arbok.

Clemont: That's what I thought.

Cilan: Yeah, but what?

 _(They ponder for a moment. As they do, Cilan spots a worker, Alice, coming down the platform. Alice has large, curly brunette hair, sapphire eyes, is wearing a work dress, stockings and flats.)_

Cilan: Maybe she might know.

 _(They go over to her.)_

Cilan: Excuse us, ma'am.

 _(Alice turns around and see there.)_

Alice: Hey, there. Is there something I can help you with?

Cilan: Yes. We've noticed that there aren't many Pokemon around and the ones we found aren't feeling very well. Do you know what's going on?

Alice: Oh, not again. Yeah, we've been getting reports about that for the last couple of weeks.

Clemont: I see, and did you find anything?

Alice: Unfortunately, no, we haven't found anything.

Brock: Ahh, I see.

Alice: But we're getting it under control. Dave & I have been doing nighttime inspections.

Cilan: Well, that's good to know.

Alice: All right, I better get back to work. You guys have a good day.

Cilan: Thanks. You too.

 _(She waves goodbye to them & walks off.)_

Brock _(suspiciously)_ : Hmm.

Cilan: Is something wrong, Brock?

Brock: Yeah. Normally, I'd go nuts over that woman, but there's something about her that isn't right.

Clemont: I see. Do you know what it is?

Brock: I don't know.

 _(They head over and get on to the tram. Dissolve to moments later, where the three are at the park & sitting at the pavilion.)_

Clemont: Okay, guys. I think I might have something.

Brock: All right, what is it?

Clemont: It could be a rogue Pokemon draining them of their energy while they're sleeping.

Brock: Yeah, but what kind of Pokemon would do this?

Cilan: It's probably a ghost Pokemon.

Brock: That's a good point, but what about them vanishing? It seems strange for one to do something like that.

Cilan: You have a good point there, Brock.

 _(They think for a brief moment.)_

Cilan: Well, what if someone's taking them when it's finished?

Brock: That makes sense, but who would do it?

 _(They ponder again for a brief moment, until they hear a voice.)_

Voice _(O.S.)_ : Um, excuse me.

 _(They turn around to see a young trainer, Sophie, coming over to them. Sophie has blue hair in two pigtails, emerald green eyes, is about two years younger than Brock & Cilan, and is wearing a light blue t-shirt, shorts that go slightly above the knees and red & black sneakers.)_

Sophie: My name's Sophie.

Clemont: Nice to meet you. I'm Clemont.

Cilan: I'm Cilan.

Brock: And I'm Brock. So, how can we help you, Sophie?

Sophie: I know something you may find helpful.

Brock: What's that?

Sophie: I think it might be Dave and Alice behind this.

Cilan: Okay, but how do you know this?

Sophie: Well, it started about a week ago.

 _(Flashback to a week ago, where it's nighttime, and Sophie is out in the Marsh catching a Goomy. The stars sparkle, the waning gibbous moon shines in the sky and there's a few clouds overhead. Sophie has a Solosis with her. Its whole body glows brightly.)_

Sophie: All right! Another great catch.

Solosis: Solosis.

Sophie: Let's get to the next area.

Solosis: So-lo.

Sophie _(V.O.)_ : So, we went up to Area One, and we were ready to go.

Sophie: All right, ready Solosis?

 _(It nods and starts to glow brightly, but then, a strange swishing sound occurs.)_

Sophie _(whispering)_ : What was that?

 _(She goes closer to the source and finds… an invisible figure. We only partly see the outline of it.)_

Cilan _(V.O.)_ : What was it?

Sophie _(V.O.)_ : I don't know, but it was moving fast.

 _(The figure goes swiftly through the grass. Just then, red mists of energy emit from a sleeping Tympole into the air and blue & black energy goes into it. All the while, Sophie looks on in shock. It then moves off.) _

Sophie: _(gasps.)_ There it goes.

 _(She and Solosis go chasing after it over to the third area.)_

Brock _(V.O)_ : So, what happened after that?

Sophie _(V.O.)_ : Just as we got to the spot, it suddenly vanished. So, I decided to go back the next night and watch for it. Before I headed out, I ran into Alice and Dave getting ready to go out.

Sophie: Excuse me.

 _(They turn around to see her.)_

Alice: Yes, do you need anything?

Sophie: Yeah. I was wondering what you were heading out for.

Dave: Oh, we're going up to check on the Pokemon in the first area.

Sophie _(understanding)_ : Oh, okay.

Alice: You have a good time and try to be careful.

Sophie: Thanks, I will.

 _(They get aboard the tram goes off to the first area of the marsh.)_

Clemont (V.O.): Okay, what else happened?

Sophie (V.O.): I went into Area Four and searched around.

 _(She and Solosis look around the area. There's no sign of any Pokemon.)_

Sophie: It's pretty quiet here.

 _(Just then, she hears a rustling coming from Area 2.)_

Sophie: _(gasps.)_ Over there.

 _(They go over to Area 2 figure and see energy being drained from a Tropius.)_

Sophie: This needs to stop. Solosis, use Rollout!

 _(Solosis rolls at the figure with great speed and power, but it does no good.)_

Sophie: Okay, use Night Shade!

Solosis: So-lo.

 _(Its eyes glow bright pink and its body turns pale purple. It releases multiple crimson rings from its body at the figure, dealing some damage to it. Part of the sillouette becomes surrounded in pale purple.)_

Sophie _(V.O.)_ : We gave it everything we got, but nothing worked, and then it took off.

 _(Moments later, they chase it over to Area One, where they find Dave & Alice inspecting the area.)_

Sophie: Hey, guys. Did you find anything weird in the area around here?

Dave: No, we haven't. Everything here is fine.

Sophie: Oh, all right.

 _(The two head back over to the tram & head off. Dissolve back to the present day.)_

Sophie: It was pretty weird that it disappeared when it got into the area they were in. That led me to think that they have something to do with it.

Cilan: Well, it seems plausible.

Sophie: Is something wrong with it?

Clemont: Yeah, there is. It's not bad, but it is based more around assumptions & suspicion, and doesn't seem to be critically thought out.

Sophie _(understanding)_ : I see. Well, how do you think I can work on that?

Clemont: We'll let Diana tell you about that.

Sophie: Oh, okay. You think she knows something?

Cilan: Sure she can.

 _(Clemont pulls the Pokepilot out of his pocket, turns it on and calls Diana, who is in Goldenrod City participating in a festival.)_

Diana: Hey, guys. How are you doing?

Brock: We're doing terrific, Diana. What's going on over in Goldenrod?

'

Diana: Oh, it's a special festival to celebrate the city's 72nd anniversary.

Cilan: I see, and is it any fun?

Diana: Oh, you bet it is.

Clemont: That's great.

Sophie: Hey, there. I'm Sophie.

Diana: Nice to meet you, Sophie. So, what's been going on with you guys?

Clemont: We just visited the Great Marsh, but didn't find too many Pokemon, and the ones we found were very sick.

Diana: Oh, that's pretty bad.

Brock: We've been thinking of ideas of what's could be behind this, then Sophie suggested it could be the two workers, and while it's good, but it's pretty questionable. Do you know any ways she can improve on thinking things through critically?

Diana: Sure I do. To start with, determine the problem that you are solving. This may be simple, but you have to remain open-minded & objective, as well as being aware of & putting aside your biases.

Sophie: All right, now what?

Diana: Next, you develop a hypothesis and outline many possible outcomes. When you do this, also outline the pros & cons of each one.

Cilan: Okay, then. What's next?

Diana: Now, you get some information relating to the problem. You may have already done this, but if you want to make an intelligent, unbiased decision, you also need some that can support your position, as well as refute & support any possible solutions.

Brock: That's pretty good. What else is there?

Diana: Next, you carefully examine all the facts you've got, and thoroughly analyze each part of the problem. Oh, one important thing: try not to presume anything.

Clemont: All right, then.

Diana: Now, evaluate the information you have and see how it backs up or refutes your hypothesis. Sometimes, it helps to question the answers you find, as well as making sure that it comes from a reliable source.

Cilan: That's a good one. What's next?

Diana: Look at all the facts and determine a reasonable conclusion from them, and question it. Yeah, it's pretty weird, but doing it will help decide if it is reasonable.

Sophie: Okay, what's left?

Diana: The last thing is to be sure that yours facts are accurate and don't make an assumption unless you have proof.

Sophie: Gee, that's really good information.

Diana: Yes, it sure is. So, how about I show you guys something?

Clemont: Sure thing, Diana.

 _(Pan up to an upper panel showing a situation where a guy is looking through a forest and finds a Rapidash.)_

Diana: You guys up for this?

Cilan: Yes, we are.

Diana: Very well, then. This guy, Marlin, finds an unhappy Rapidash. What do you think the problem here is?

Cilan: Hmm. Some of the Pokemon are feeling uncomfortable in it.

Diana: Very well, Cilan. Now, what do you think his hypothesis for this should be?

Sophie: It doesn't like the area it's living in.

Diana: Okay, Sophie. Where should he gather some information?

Brock: Look up some information on the forest.

Diana: All right, Brock. Now, which facts do you think he should give careful analysis?

Clemont: Facts about what lives in it, the amount of rain it gets & how much food there is.

Diana: Okay then, Clemont. You're doing great, guys.

Sophie: Thanks, Diana.

Diana: You're welcome, Sophie.

 _(A band comes out onto the stage.)_

Diana: Oh, the band's about to play. See you guys later, and good luck with the mystery.

Clemont: Bye, Diana.

 _(He turns the Pokepilot off, and puts it back in his pocket.)_

Brock: So, Sophie, where do you come from?

Sophie: I came from the Kings Borough of New Tork City. They have some great baseball games there. You should come & check them out.

Cilan: Sounds, and what are you doing

Sophie: I'm setting out to teach Pokemon some attacks in a different way.

Clemont: That's very interesting.

Sophie: Thanks, Clemont.

Clemont: You're welcome.

Cilan: Okay, guys. Before we continue what we were doing before, let's finish what we were doing before.

Clemont: Very well, then. Let's see if the audience is up for it.

Brock: All right. _(He turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, you guys want to do it? _(He casually waits for an answer form the audience for one second.)_ Oh, all right, then.

Sophie: You guys do this a lot?

Clemont: Yes, we do. It's pretty silly to do, but it can be helpful sometimes.

Sophie _(getting it)_ : Oh, okay then.

 _(Fade back to the situation.)_

Brock: Okay, let's do it. What information do you think he should evaluate on? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for two seconds.)_ The amount of space it has. Sure, why not.

Clemont: What would be a reasonable conclusion for this? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for two seconds.)_ To find a better area for it to live in. You got it.

Cilan: How do you think he can be sure that the facts are accurate? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for two seconds.)_ Look through the whole forest. All right, then.

 _(Fade back to the gang and Clemont casually speaks to the audience.)_

Clemont: You guys did great.

Sophie: You know, I just thought of something.

Brock: What?

Sophie: Maybe Alice & Dave have something to do with this ghost Pokemon.

Cilan: I see. How so?

Sophie: Think about it. The ghost appears just after they go in, goes to all the areas except the one they're inspecting and the fact that they start with the farthest ones.

Clemont: That's a good point. But if it is them, why would they do this?

Brock: Because they're really planning on stealing the rarest Pokemon there.

Cilan: Yeah, and they're doing the nighttime shifts as a cover for it.

Sophie: I'll bet they put them in a special container once they finish up.

Cilan: All right, but where could they inconspicuously hide them?

 _(They all ponder for a moment.)_

Clemont: They might be hiding them somewhere within the trees in Area One.

Cilan: That's a good idea, but in which part of them?

Brock: Well, how about we head back tonight and find out?

 _(The others nod in agreement. We dissolve to hours later, at nighttime, where we see the group coming up to the gate.)_

Clemont: Hold on a minute.

 _(He takes out special infrared night vision goggles and gives one to each of them.)_

Brock: Thanks, Clemont.

 _(They head out to Area Three, put on the goggles and quietly search around for any activity. A few minutes later, they're still searching.)_

Brock _(whispering)_ : Find anything yet?

 _(They shake their heads and resume scanning. Moments later, Cilan spots the creature draining energy from a Girafarig.)_

Cilan: Over there.

 _(The creature finishes draining the energy, then transmits blue & black energy into it. It takes off and the gang gives chase. As they do, we pan up to see two mysterious figures in black watching from a tree. Moments later, they catch up with it at Area One.)_

Clemont: Where did it go now?

Brock: Who knows? It could be anywhere.

 _(As they look around, Cilan spots something within the trees.)_

Cilan: Guys, I found something.

 _(They look to where Cilan is pointing. We cut to the P.O.V of them looking through the trees and finding… a blue glass cage with small holes on top. Inside, there is a Sligoo, a Toxicroak, a Lilligent, a fancy-patterned Vivillion, an Eelektross & a shiny Crobat, and are all knocked out.)_

Clemont: Ah-ha. Here they are.

 _(Just then, they hear something coming their way.)_

Brock: Quick, hide.

 _(They hide within the grass and watch as two people dressed entirely in black arrive with the Girafarig from earlier on a low-hovering platform. They press a button, turn off the cloaking, put in the lock code, slide the door open and place the Girafarig inside it. All the while, we cut over to the gang watching on. They close the door and turn the cloaking back on. They take their masks off and reveal to be… Alice & Dave.)_

Alice: Another successful capture, Dave.

Dave: Yeah. Only a few more like this, and we'll send them to the boss.

Alice: He's going to be impressed with this.

Dave: You said it.

 _(The figure comes up to them, and reveals itself to be… a Gengar. It's two times bigger than a normal one.)_

Gengar: Gengar.

Alice: You've been doing great, Gengar. Keep it up.

Gengar: Gengar.

 _(The gang gets up from the ground.)_

All: Ah-ha!

Alice & Dave: Uh-oh.

Brock: All right, drop the act! Tell us who you really are!

 _(They take their outfits off and reveal to be… Cassidy and Butch.)_

All: _(gasp in surprise.)_

Brock: Cassidy and Bill!

Butch: Dah, the name is Butch!

Cassidy: You twerps think you can stop us?

Sophie: Oh, you're going to regret that.

Cassidy: Well, then you better prepare for trouble!

Butch: Yeah, and you better make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

Both: That's right!

Cilan: Release those Pokemon at once!

Butch: Forget it, you twerps!

 _(They each pull out their PokeBalls.)_

Brock: If you want to do this the hard way, then let's do it.

Butch: Very well, then!

Cassidy: Butch, you handle those two. I'll take these guys.

Butch: Okay, then.

Cassidy: Go, Drapion!

 _(She tosses the PokeBall up and Drapion emerges from it.)_

Drapion: _(roars.)_

Butch: Braviary & Slowking, let's go!

 _(He tosses up the PokeBalls and Braviary and Slowking appear.)_

Braviary: _(screeches.)_

Slowking: Slowking.

Clemont: Let's go, Luxray!

Cilan: Go!

 _(They toss up their PokeBalls and Luxray and a Houndoom emerge.)_

Luxray: Lux!

Houndoom: _(growls.)_

Brock: Swampert, I choose you!

Sophie: Let's go, Noibat!

 _(They toss up their PokeBalls and Swampert and Noibat emerge.)_

Swampert: Swamp!

Noibat: _(screeches.)_

Clemont: Luxray, use Discharge!

Cilan: Houndoom, Crunch!

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Luxray's body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from his body at Drapion, hitting it and doing some damage to it.)_

Houndoom: _(growls.)_

 _(Houndoom's teeth glow white, jump up and bites down on Gengar, doing significant damage to it.)_

Cassidy: Gengar, use Sludge Bomb on Luxray! Drapion, you use Brick Break on Houndoom!

Gengar: Gen!

 _(Gengar puts its hands out and fires globs of brown sludge at Luxray. Drapion's arms glow white and karate chops Houndoom, doing serious damage to it.)_

Brock: Swampert, use Mud Shot!

Sophie: Noibat, Shadow Claw!

 _(Swampert fires a huge ball of mud from its mouth at Slowking, hitting it and doing damage. Noibat's claws becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline, then takes the form of a claw. Now, Noibat spins around & slashes Braviary, doing damage to it.)_

Butch: Braviary, use Rock Slide! Slowking, Grass Knot!

 _(Braviary raises both of its wing into the air. Then, multiple white rings of energy then appear above its body high in the sky and large grey boulders come out of the ripples of energy. The boulders then fall down and rain over Noibat & Swampert, doing only a little damage to Swampert, but does a lot to Noibat.)_

Slowking: Slow!

 _(Its eyes glow green. Then, four blades of grass near Swampert's feet glow green & tie themselves into a knot & trip it over, doing great damage with it.)_

Cassidy: Drapion, use Rock Tomb! Gengar, Venoshock!

 _(Gengar puts its hands together and fires multiple globs of green liquid from them at Luxray. Drapion becomes outlined in white energy and raises its arms. Multiple gray rocks outlined in white energy then form around them in the shape of a ring. The glow around Drapion then fades, causing the rocks to fall down on Houndoom. Gengar's attack directly hits Luxray, doing some damage.)_

Cilan: Dodge it, and use Fire Fang!

 _(It jumps out of the way and narrowly misses some of the rocks. Its mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames & it bites down on Drapion.)_

Clemont: Counter with Swift!

 _(He jumps into the air and his tail glows yellow. He swings it, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at both Pokemon. It doesn't affect Gengar, but it does damage to Drapion.)_

Butch: Now Slowking, use Drain Punch! Braviary, use Steel Wing!

Slowking: Slowking!

 _(Its fist becomes surrounded in a green orb of energy and it punches Swampert, draining it of some of its energy. Now, Braviary's wings glow a metal-gray color and it hits Noibat, doing damage to it.)_

Sophie: Use Air Slash!

Brock: Swampert, Sludge Wave!

 _(Its wings glow light blue and it starts spinning around, firing multiple light blue glowing disc-like energy blades from them at Slowking, hitting it & dealing some serious damage.)_

Swampert: Swamp!

 _(A big wave of dark purple sludge forms around Swampert. It is then hurled at Braviary, dealing a great amount of damage to it.)_

Brock: Nice move there, Sophie.

Sophie: Thanks. Same to you.

Cilan: Houndoom, Flame Charge!

Clemont: Thunder Fang!

 _(Houndoom becomes surrounded in red flames, runs faster and slams into Gengar, doing serious damage to it.)_

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Luxray's fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. It then heads for Drapion hitting it and doing a considerable amount of damage of it.)_

Clemont: That was a good move there, Cilan.

Cilan: Thanks, Clemont.

Cassidy: Okay, that does it! Drapion, dodge that & use Shadow Ball! Gengar, use Dazzling Gleam!

 _(Drapion's claws spark with blue electricity. Then, it puts them together, forms a black ball and shoots it at Houndoom, only doing a little damage to it. Then, Gengar releases a bright light from its body and hits both Luxray & Houndoom, doing great damage to them.)_

Cassidy: How do you like that?

Brock: Swampert, Ancient Power, now!

Sophie: Noibat, Dark Pulse!

 _(Swampert's body glows white and it creates a silver energy ball in between its hands and launches it at Braviary. Then, Noibat opens its mouth and fires a beam of black & purple circles at Slowing, landing a direct hit and dealing great damage to it.) _

Butch: Dodge that, Braviary & use Superpower! Slowking, Ice Beam!

 _(Braviary flies up and dodges Swampert's attack. Then, it flaps its wings really fast to increase power and its body becomes outlined in a light blue aura and flies towards Swampert, doing serious damage to it. Now, Slowking fires a light blue beams from its mouth at Noibat, directly hitting it and doing great damage.)_

Sophie: Noibat, are you all right?

 _(Noibat turns around and nods its head in affirmation.)_

Sophie: Oh, good.

Cassidy: Gengar, use Giga Drain! Drapion, Aerial Ace!

Gengar: Gengar!

 _(It goes in circles above the opponent. Then, its body glows green, leaving behind a purple trail of energy that forms a ring. Afterwards, Gengar's eyes glow red, and purple static from the circle hits the opponent, draining its energy and making its body glow purple.)_

Drapion: _(hisses.)_

 _(Its body becomes surrounded by white streaks and it flies into Houndoom multiple times, dealing significant damage to it.)_

Clemont: Luxray, counter with Wild Charge!

Cilan: Houndoom, you use Rock Smash!

 _(Luxray runs at Gengar, then its body becomes surrounded by yellow electricity. It directly hits it, dealing serious damage to it. Then, Houndoom jumps into the air, its front paws glow white and falls onto Drapion, doing great damage to it.)_

Butch: Now, use Hyper Beam! Slowking, you use Zen Headbutt!

 _(It creates a white orb of energy with pink energy inside of it in its beak. It then fires a white energy beam with pink energy inside it at Swampert, doing a great amount of damage.)_

Slowking: Slow-king!

 _(The Shellder on its head glows blue and it becomes surrounded in a light blue reflective shield. It then slams its head into Noibat, dealing some damage to it.)_

Brock: Swampert, use Hydro Pump!

Sophie: Use Sky Attack!

Swampert: Swamp!

 _(It blast a powerful jet of water from its mouth at Braviary, land a direct hit and doing a lot of damage to it. Now, Noibat flies up into the air, turns around and flies straight down at Slowking. Its body then becomes surrounded in a clear aura with white energy around it and it flies into Slowking at top speed, dealing severe damage to it.)_

Cilan: Houndoom, use Inferno!

Clemont: Luxray, Discharge!

 _(Houndoom opens its mouth and fires a stream of blue and white fire. Now, Luxray's body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from his body. Both attacks combine, and directly hits both Pokemon, dealing tremendous damage to it.)_

Cassidy: We'll show you! Drapion, Aqua Tail! Gengar, Poison Jab!

 _(Drapion blasts a powerful jet of water from the tip of its tail at Luxray, dealing a great amount of damage. Gengar's fist glows purple and jabs Houndoom, doing damage to it.)_

Brock: Swampert, Hydro Pump again!

Sophie: Noibat, use Heat Wave!

Swampert: Swamp-ert!

 _(It blast another powerful jet of water from its mouth. Then, Noibat flaps its wings really fast and creates a wind of flames. The two attacks combine and hits both Pokemon, dealing severe dame to them.)_

Butch: Slowking, use Psychic!

Slowking: Slow!

 _(Its eyes glow light blue and it raises its arms. Then, Swampert & Noibat become surrounded in a light blue aura and they are lifted up into the air. Slowking lowers its arms and both are slammed into the ground, doing damage to them.)_

Cassidy: Now you're going to get it! Gengar, Venoshock! Drapion, Shadow Ball!

 _(Gengar puts its hands together and fires multiple globs of green liquid from them at Houndoom. Now, Drapion's claws spark with blue electricity. Then, it puts them together, forms a black ball and shoots it at Luxray. Both attacks land direct hits, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Houndoom, Inferno again!

Clemont: Use Wild Charge!

 _(Houndoom opens its mouth and fires a stream of blue and white fire. Luxray runs then its body becomes surrounded by yellow electricity. It directly hits it, dealing serious damage and knocking them both out.)_

Cassidy: This is not good.

Butch: Braviary, use Brave Bird! Slowking, Ice Beam!

 _(Braviary's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Then, it flies straight down. Slowking fires a light blue beams from its mouth. The ice beam encircles the Brave Bird and the attack directly hits both Pokemon, dealing tremendous damage to them.)_

Sophie: Noibat, Dark Pulse now!

Brock: Ancient Power, Swampert!

 _(Swampert's body glows white and it creates a silver energy ball in between its hands and launches it. Noibat opens its mouth and fires a beam of black & purple circles. The Bean circles around the ball like a ring and it lands a direct hit on both Pokemon, dealing overwhelming damage to them & are knocked out.)_

Butch: Uh-oh.

Brock: Now, Swampert Hydro Cannon!

Clemont: Luxray, Discharge!

Sophie: Heat Wave, Noibat!

Cilan: Use Flame Charge, Houndoom!

 _(Swampert opens its mouth and a glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of its mouth and then fires it. All the attacks collide, resulting in an explosion that sends Butch, Cassidy & their Pokemon flying into the air.)_

Both: We're blasting off again!

 _(They fly off into the distance.)_

Cilan: All right, let's get them out.

 _(They go over to the container. Brock turns off the cloaking mode.)_

Brock: Okay, how are we going to open this?

Clemont: Don't worry. I got just the thing.

 _(He takes out a small, unique-looking password cracker.)_

Brock: That looks interesting. How does it work?

Clemont: Just watch.

 _(He places it onto the door, turns it on, goes through the door's system and displays the correct code. He puts it in and the door unlocks. He pulls it open & the Pokemon in it slowly walk out of it and head back to their respective areas.)_

Cilan: That was really impressive, Clemont.

Clemont _(appreciatively)_ : Thanks, Cilan.

Brock _(complementing)_ : Sophie, you did a great job teaching your Noibat those moves.

Sophie: Thanks, Brock.

 _(He takes out four cans of special Pokemon food and hands the three each one.)_

Brock: There you are, guys.

Clemont: Thanks, Brock.

Sophie: So, guys, how about we do some nighttime searching in Area Five after this?

Cilan: Okay, sounds good.

 _(They turn over to the audience.)_

All: Thanks a lot, guys.

 _(Now, we dissolve to moments later, where they're in Area 5, searching through it.)_

Brock: Well, that was an interesting episode. Did you enjoy it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay. Then, we'll see you next time.

 _(He casually waves goodbye to the audience & resumes searching. We then pull out to see the four looking in different pots and it irises in, ending the episode.)_


End file.
